<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there's nothing to fix by Rare_pair_princess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266347">there's nothing to fix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess'>Rare_pair_princess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Hinata Shouyou, Asexual Kozume Kenma, Coming Out, Drama, Internalized Acephobia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:23:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata realizes that there's nothing to fix.</p><p>----</p><p>Aka a fic complete with ace panic, angst, maybe a bit too much drama but you try being in their heads, and comfort at the end!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS DOES NOT REPRESENT HOW ALL ASEXUALITY WORKS OR WHATEVER. IT'S DIFFERENT FOR EVERYONE!!! SEXUALITY IS VERY FLUID!!!<br/>I am NOT trying to represent the entire Asexual community!!!</p><p>That being said!! I hope you enjoy this two shot. I had fun writing it.</p><p>&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Hinata absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he had with his boyfriend, Kozume Kenma. The constant messaging, the cuddling while Kenma played some video game, holding hands in public whenever he could convince him to go out on a public date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     They had been dating for a little over four months now; Hinata was half way through his second year, Kenma his third.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     They didn't get to see each other nearly as often as most couples due to the long distance, but just texting and skyping and knowing that Kenma liked him- was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>- was enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      And when they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> get to see each other, everything was worth it. Hinata was happy and excited and ecstatic and </span>
  <em>
    <span>content</span>
  </em>
  <span> when, after their date or whatever they chose to do together, they cuddled with Hinata's arms loosely around Kenma's waist as the latter played some game on his PSP and rested against Hinata's chest; or when Hinata curled against Kenma's side, quiet for once as they just enjoyed each other's company. Hinata felt blissfully calm in these moments. He loved it. With nights like those mixed between days filled with longs, rambling text messages (Hinata) and shorter but nearly instant replies (Kenma), Hinata was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> left wanting or discontent. He was never frustrated or wanting more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he had with Kenma, the way it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     However, he was conflicted. He was attracted to his boyfriend- how the hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> he be?- and he would live to hug and snuggle and lovingly kiss all over Kenma's cute face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     But that was, physically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     He found Kenma </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but not sexy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      He never woke up hard from heated dreams of Kenma's naked body and gasped moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      He held no fantasies of holding or being held by Kenma in bed in anyway other than cuddling or snuggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Fuck, he didn't even want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>make out </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him, let one </span>
  <em>
    <span>have sex with him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wanted their days and nights to be filled with love, and never… </span>
  <em>
    <span>lust</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Hinata wondered, worried, if he could even get hard if Kenma wanted to have sex one day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     It didn't have anything to do with Kenma, either. Objectively, Hinata knew that his boyfriend was sexy with his lithe body and catty eyes- and he was so, so attracted. Just not sexually. He wasn't sexually attracted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, regardless of gender or looks or personality. Hinata didn't think he's ever even been turned on before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Honestly, he didn't understand the whole appeal of sex, whether it be giving or receiving, pussy or dick. He couldn't even bring himself to want to try having someone else's tongue in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      And he was reminded everyday that this wasn't normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>again: I AM NOT TRYING TO REPRESENT THE WHOLE ASEXUAL COMMUNITY THROUGH THIS FIC</p><p>that being said, I really do hope that you enjoy&lt;3 if you do, please let me know! If you have constructive criticism, that is VERY welcome, as I'm trying to become an actually decent writer. (Just don't be too mean I'm very sensitive!!!! XD)</p><p> </p><p>YOU'RE VALID&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Heyyy, Hinata, what ya doin, sexting your boyfr- </span>
  <em>
    <span>OW! Damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, Ennoshita!" Tanaka rubbed his (probably bruised) shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be so vulgar!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeez, the kids in high school, he can handle it. The kid's basically an adult!" Tanaka scoffed, ignoring Kinoshita’s chuckle and </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s with that logic?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata looked up from his phone, barely knowing what was going on but agreeing nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! I'm an adult! I can handle it!" The orange-haired boy exclaimed enthusiastically, his orange eyes gleaming in the crisp dusk air. The second and third years were all going to go to Ukai's store for meat buns to fill their stomachs after another long practice. Tsukishima's snicker was followed by Yamaguchi's muffled laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you even know what Tanaka was talking about?" Tsukishima asked haughtily with a snicker from Yamaguchi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course!" Hinata lied. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT?!" Tanaka shouted, pointing a finger at his much shorter kohai. "YOU WERE ACTUALLY SEXTING KENMA?! You sly bastard, c'mere!" The wing spiker lunged for Hinata, capturing him in a headlock and giving him a noogie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what's sexting?" Hinata asked as he struggled to escape Tanaka’s grasp. Ennoshita let out a growl-like sigh and grabbed both Tanaka and Hinata by the head to separate them. The rest of the second and third years were not so subtly laughing at the scene in front of them, except for Kageyama, who was rolling his eyes and calling Hinata a dumbass in an attempt to cover up the fact that he was just as clueless as Kurasuno’s decoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, Hinata-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pretend that you don’t send dick pics to your boyfriend every night!” Nishinoya cut into the conversation loudly, starting a feud with words and phrases that Hinata had never heard of- or thought of- before. But he did understand one thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>D-DID TANAKA-SENPAI THINK.... Me and Kenma were... . s-sending each other…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GWAHHH! GROSS!” He shouted suddenly, covering his vividly red face with his hands and stopping his walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tsukishima asked over his shoulder. “Do you and Kenma never talk about sex?” There was a sly teasing in the tall middle blocker’s tone. Hinata’s eyes grew even wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-NO! O-of course not!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, lay off him,” Ennoshita commanded, reaching to ruffle Hinata’s wild hair. “He clearly isn’t comfortable talking about this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata didn’t miss Tsukishima’s, “Jeez, grow up. Everybody has sex someday.” He would have yelled back, but his mind was scrambling too much to say anything coherent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Everybody? So will me and Kenma have to.. do… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Ennoshita lowered his head closer to Hinata’s ear and said in a quieter voice, “Though, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know. Sex is normal in relationships. If you need help or advice, I have a boyfriend too, so feel free to come to me.” Hinata’s embarrassment grew, along with the size of his eyes and his blush. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“I-I’m 17- I- y-young, high s-school- volleyball! I-” Hinata choked out. The older one shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m just saying. And don’t mind Tsukishima, I’ll go scold him.” With that, Ennoshita patted the decoy on the back and jogged to catch up with the others, who had all pulled ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Later that night, Hinata laid in his bed, staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling and doing something he didn’t do very often: get lost in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Okay, he thinks a lot, but this was different. Usually, he voiced his thoughts as soon as they popped into his head, and usually, they were very straight forward; Not to mention, well, volleyball related. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>What if Kenma wants to have sex? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The more Hinata dwelled on the possibility, the more he realized that he wouldn’t be able to. The thought made him feel a kind of sick feeling in his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>It’s not just that Hinata wasn’t ready- he had a feeling he never would be- he just simply did not want to, and deep down knew that he never would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>But Ennoshita- and Tsukishima!- had said that sex was normal, made it seem like it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> normal. And it was very obvious that no one else on the team, except </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kageyama, thought the same way Hinata did. Clearly, he was the odd one out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>So what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’m straight!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought with sharp alarm. But… he had thought about this before. Sex with a female brought him the same… the same </span>
  <em>
    <span>blah</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nah</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling that thinking about sex with a male did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>B-but… then what am I? What’s wrong with me? How can I be heterosexual or homosexual if I don’t want to be… sexual?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Something was wrong with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Relationships seemed to require sex, so would he have to force himself so that he and Kenma could stay together?! Hinata’s head was spinning again, every thought laced with panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>There’s something wrong with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>There’s something wrong with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>How do I fix it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Hinata glared determinedly at his ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>There’s something wrong with me. I am a healthy teenage boy. I should be obsessed with sex.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>He reached to his nightstand for his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>What’s wrong with me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>He held it above his head, the glow of it illuminating his face in the dark. He opened google.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>How do I fix it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>He typed in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Help I dont want sex’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>into the search bar and pressed </span>
  <em>
    <span>search</span>
  </em>
  <span>. About 45 minutes later, Hinata found an article on Asexuality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Everything clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Kenma furrowed his eyebrows. He gently set his PSP to the side, (something he rarely did, even around Shouyou), and buried his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck. The closeness and smell of Hinata’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>pink grapefruit</span>
  </em>
  <span> body wash comforted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Hinata was quiet today, and the lack of bountiful energy and constant chatter was scaring him. Kenma was scared he had done something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Was it because they had yet to be intimate? The two hadn’t even made out yet, was Hinata frustrated by that and didn’t know how to voice it? Did Hinata want more?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Kenma’s fingers quivered at the thought. He felt sick to his stomach with anxiety; his fingers itched for his gaming console, his distraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Instead of reaching for his PSP, he took a deep breath, and then another. He was sitting almost in his boyfriend’s lap; the two were facing each other on the carpet of Kenma’s bedroom. He lifted his head to meet what he thought would be Hinata’s questioning gaze, (it really was that rare that he would just </span>
  <em>
    <span>set down</span>
  </em>
  <span> a gaming device without constant begging), but instead was faced with pinched-together orange eyebrows, twisted pink lips, and painfully squeezed shut eyes. The pit of Kenma’s stomach ached, his anxiety was making itself known again. Something was definitely wrong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t want to break up, does he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Shouyou. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The slightly shorter boy’s eyes shot open. He looked like a deer in headlights, like he had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>caught</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing something. Kenma wrung his hands, making sure to steadily keep his boyfriend’s gaze despite the fact that he wanted to run and hide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if he’s going to break up with me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“You’re making me anxious,” Kenma told him, hating how his usually bored tone was a pitch higher than normal with worry and panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I-I… I…” Hinata’s eyes squeezed shut once again, and Kenma’s heart pounded against his ribcage. He could here it in his ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s happening, he’s finally realized that I’m not good enough, he wants more-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I THINK I’M ASEXUAL!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hinata finally forced out, his voice loud and earnest. He popped open one eye, and then another, and searched Kenma’s face, his own displaying something akin to guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Kenma blinked. “Asexual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Hinata’s face was bright red, from worry or embarrassment Kenma wasn’t quite sure, but he was certain that his own face matched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I-it means th-th-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Kenma held up a hand. “I know what it means, Shouyou,” he sniffed. He turned his head away and hid his burning eyes behind his two-toned hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“O-oh my god! I- I knew- I d-didn’t- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can fix it!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I swear I’ll fix it, please don’t break up with me!” The redhead shouted desperately upon seeing Kenma’s reaction. Kenma’s head snapped up, despite the tears he could feel steadily making their way down his face. He grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Shouyou,” his voice was strong. “There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“H-haah? B-but Kenma, you’re crying, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m crying because… because I’m the same, Shouyou.” There was a slight break in his voice. “I-I’m crying because I’m happy. I was so worried, Shou.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Hinata was silent once again, staring at Kenma wide-eyed and filled with obvious </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>And love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>And Kenma knew that his eyes were filled with the same.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:,)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>